A need has long existed for methods for managing customer relationships which relate to the traffic through a facility.
With the advent of automated sales tracking systems, which can track individual sales and products, it has become possible to tie sales tracking systems to other systems and to add notification systems to these software programs and methods.
There exists a need for tracking individual sales by product category, such as furniture, flooring, or retail, by location, such as by showroom or showroom location, by budget, or a combination.
There exists a need for the creation of various systems for customer follow-up including drafting of letters. In addition, needs have also existed for automatic calendaring, word processing, performance summaries, and time sheets to be tied to individual sales.
There exists a need for a system that requires salespeople to use a customer relationship system with every customer.
There exists a need to require salespeople to capture information on every prospective customer before they are allowed to greet another customer
The present invention addresses these long felt needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.